Mess
.]] The mess is a building, directly south of the Great Kourend statue, in which the Hosidius House cooks feed the soldiers of the Shayzien House. The mess is managed by Ewesey and two servery assistants. Players can gain favour with the Hosidius House, in addition to Cooking experience. Participating in this activity requires at least 45% favour with the Hosidius House. Cooking 14 stews at neutral appreciation will yield 4.2 % favour. Cooking the most popular dish after that will earn another 4.2% for 14 dishes. It is usually best not to cook the same item twice in a row, as the appreciation will usually drop after delivering a load of food. The kitchen Players will have to make three types of food based on the interface on the top-left corner of the player's game client: servery meat pie, servery pineapple pizza, and servery stew. The interface shows which food will gain more of the soldiers' appreciation, which gives a greater amount of Hosidius favour and Cooking experience. Players will have to cook them within the mess, and obtain the ingredients from the various areas within the mess's kitchen. #Food cupboard. Here players will find servery flour, servery pineapple, servery potato, servery cheese and servery tomato. #Meat table, where players will find servery raw meat. #The sink, where players will use bowls on it to make servery stew. #Utensil cupboard, where players will find servery dishes, bowls, and knives. #Buffet table, where players will serve the food. #Clay oven, where players will cook the food. Excess foods or utensils may be deposited back into the appropriate cupboards. Servery meat pie Items required: servery raw meat, servery dish, servery flour, bowl Requires 20 Cooking #Fill a bowl with water. #Use the bowl of water on the servery flour, and create servery pastry dough. #Use the servery pastry dough on the servery dish to create a servery pie shell. #Cook a servery raw meat, and use the resulting servery cooked meat on the servery pie shell to create a servery uncooked pie. #Cook it at the clay oven to create a servery meat pie. Servery stew Items required: servery raw meat, servery potato, bowl Requires 25 Cooking #Fill a bowl with water. #Cook a servery raw meat, and use the resulting servery cooked meat on the bowl of water to create a servery incomplete stew. #Use a servery potato on it to create a servery uncooked stew. #Cook it at the clay oven to create a servery stew. Servery pineapple pizza Items required: servery tomato, servery pineapple, servery cheese, servery flour, bowl, knife Requires 65 Cooking #Fill a bowl with water. #Use the bowl of water on the servery flour, and create servery pizza base. #Use the servery tomato on the pizza base to create a servery incomplete pizza. #Use the servery cheese on the incomplete pizza to create a servery uncooked pizza. #Cook it at the clay oven to create a servery plain pizza. #Use the knife to slice the servery pineapple to create servery pineapple chunks, and use it on the plain pizza.